Una noche calurosa
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Oneshot. Un lemon de NejiHina. En una noche calurosa, Neji decide dar una ducha, pero eso solo hará que su calor aumento. Summary bastante explícito XD.


**Una noche calurosa **

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

La casa de los Hyuuga estaba sumida en el silencio. Aquella noche de verano, el calor agobiaba a los miembros del clan en sus camas. El calor de aquel verano resultaba insoportable, pensaba Neji dando vueltas en la cama. Quitó la sabana con fiereza y se quedó tumbado sobre la cama mirando el techo. Miró a través de la ventana, donde la luna ilumina Konoha. El chico se levantó de un saltó y se asomó por la ventana, con la esperanza de que la brisa le refrescará. Pero nada de eso, no corrió nada de aire, aquello era sofocante. Tan furioso estaba, que lanzó un kunai al otro lado de la habitación. No iba a poder dormir con ese calor, así que decidió ir a refrescarse.

Atravesó la casa de los Hyuuga sigilosamente, soñando con el refrescante daño que pensaba darse. Mirando a ambos lados, abrió la puerta del enorme baño de la casa y miró ilusionado la bañera. Cerró sigilosamente la puerta y se quitó la camiseta, tirándola al suelo. Entonces se percató, de que tras la cortina, se veía una sombra. Alerta, cogió un kunai y avanzó en completo silencio. Antes de pararse a pensar (debía ser cosa del calor porque él siempre lo pensaba todo), abrió la cortina y alzó el kunai…

- ¡¡¡Neji-onisan!!!

El chico enmudeció al ver a Hinata desnuda en la bañera, al tiempo que se sonrojaba. El kunai se le cayó de las manos y notó como un bulto aparecía en sus pantalones. El calor se volvió más agobiante y casi se mareó. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo nada, sino que se observaron durante un rato.

- Hinata-sama, discúlpeme – acertó a decir Neji – Yo no sabía que…

- Me has asustado mucho, Neji-onisan – la chica respiraba con dificultad – Yo…

- Veo que has tenido la misma idea que yo – sonrió casi sin querer – Hace una noche muy calurosa ¿verdad?

- Si – asintió la chica – Hace un momento he decidido refrescarme y he venido aquí.

- Ahora yo no podré bañarme – metió la mano en al agua y se mojó la frente – Bueno, supongo que volveré a la cama.

Sin embargo, Neji seguía sin moverse, solo paseaba su mano por el agua, rozando de vez en cuando, la pierna de su prima. Neji ya se había dado cuenta de lo guapa y desarrollada que estaba su prima, pero verla ahí desnuda era muy diferente. Podía observar sus dos hermoso pechos y unas piernas bien moldeadas. Paseó su dedo por el muslo de su prima, mientras tarareaba una canción. Su dedo no se quedó en su muslo, sino que recorrió el ombligo de la muchacha, su escote, hasta llegar a su cuello.

- Neji-kun, me haces cosquillas – le dijo, la chica.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – sacó la mano del agua dándose cuenta de que le estaba metiendo mano a su prima – Lo siento, yo…

- ¿Quieres refrescarte conmigo, Neji-kun? – sonrió con dulzura – La bañera es lo suficiente grande para los dos.

- Pero entonces, nosotros estaremos…

- No me importa que me veas desnuda – la chica miró hacia otro lado al tiempo que se sonrojaba – Métete en la bañera conmigo, Neji-kun.

El chico miró perplejo a su prima. ¿La tímida y recatada Hinata le estaba pidiendo que se bañara con él¡Imposible! Ciertamente, el calor iba aumentando en el cuerpo de Neji, y la oferta era demasiado tentadora. Despojándose de sus ropas, el chico se metió en la bañera. Quedó frente a su prima, y los dos desviaron la vista con las mejillas sonrosadas. Entonces, y sin previó aviso, Hinata se lanzó sobre su primo, quedando apoya en el pecho del chico.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – la erección del chico aumento – ¿Qué…?

- Onisan, abrázame – le pidió la joven – Quiero que mi onisan me abrace con mucha fuerza.

Neji, aunque algo consternado, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Hacía tiempo que su atracción por Hinata crecía cada día, pero no esperaba que la chica se lanzase a él de aquella manera. El chico la abrazó y notaba los pezones de la chica rozándole suavemente. Aquello era placentero, muy placentero.

- Hinata-sama, es usted preciosa – le confesó el chico, como si estuviese borracho – Yo la observó todos los días y…

- No seas así de educado, Neji-kun – se abrazó con fuerza al joven – No me llames Hinata-sama, ni me trates de usted, somos iguales.

- Estás bien, Hinata-chan – sonrió ampliamente – Estoy muy contento de haber salido de la habitación esta noche.

- Yo también, Neji-kun – acarició el pecho del joven – Tú eres mi onisan, solo mío. Te quiero muchísimo, Neji-kun.

- Yo también Hinata – los dos se miraron – ¿Sabes qué? Esta noche está haciendo aún más calor del que esperaba.

- Yo te aliviaré ese calor, Neji-kun – sonrió entregada – Bésame, onisan.

Neji puso la mano en la nuca de su prima y le dio un profundo y húmedo beso. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata, admirando sus moldeadas curvas y la suavidad de su piel. Tras ese beso, Hinata bajó con sus labios el cuerpo de su primo. Besó su cuello, al tiempo que el chico lanzaba gemidos de placer y apretaba con fuerza la cintura de su prima. La chica sonrió a su primo y le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Cogió la cabeza del chico y la puso entre sus pechos, disfrutando del roce de sus labios y dientes, que hacían que la piel se le pusiese de gallina. Luego, las manos de Hinata bajaron por el moldeado torso del chico hasta llegar a sus abdominales. Acariciándolos con suavidad, miraba a su excitado primo que cerraba los ojos y sonreía con hilo de baba cayéndole por la comisura.

- Hinata – acertó a decir entre gemidos – No puedo más Hinata, necesito que…

- Neji-kun, te quiero tanto – sonrió feliz – Si onisan, te aliviaré tu calor.

Hinata se hundió en el agua y observó el miembro erecto de su primo. El chico jadeaba esperando que su prima le aliviase al fin aquella excitación, estaba tan excitado que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Notó los suaves labios de su prima cerrándose alrededor de su miembro, y su lengua recorriéndolo con suavidad. El chico se movió bruscamente a causa de la excitación y salpicó agua al suelo. El placer en el que se sumergió Neji en esos momentos no se podía comparar con otra sensación. Era indescriptible, era como vaciar la mente, era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado nunca. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de irse por completo, Hinata cesó sus movimientos y Neji abrió los ojos. La chica le miraba de una manera muy incitadora, mientras se chupaba el dedo con sensualidad.

- Neji-kun, quiero que me hagas el amor – le pidió con dulzura – Quiero notarte dentro de mí.

- Hinata, voy hacerte mía.

Relamiéndose por completo, Neji tomó los pechos de su prima y comenzó a besarlos. Sus dientes mordisquearon los pezones de la muchacha y su lengua paseaba libremente dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Luego bajo por su ombligo besándolo con dulzura, acariciando su cintura suavemente. Neji descendió con sus dedos hasta el sexo de su prima, y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. La chica comenzó a proferir gemidos, que Neji calló besándola profundamente. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, sus labios se besaban y sus sexos anhelaban tocarse el uno al otro. Hinata puso la mano en el pecho de Neji, obligándole a apoyarse en la bañera. Entonces, se puso encima de él, introduciendo el miembro de Neji en su sexo. El gemido de ambos fue inmediato y a Neji se le nublaba la vista a causa de tanta excitación. Tomó la cintura de su prima y comenzó a moverla rítmicamente, primero lento y luego acelerando el ritmo. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en callar sus gemidos, sino que se dejaron guiar por sus instintos. Neji observaba a su prima con una sonrisa, viendo como los pechos de ella bailaban al compás de sus penetraciones.

- ¡Neji-onisan!

- ¡Hinata!

Entonces, Neji notó que había llegado a su límite, no iba a aguantar más. Derramó su líquido dentro de su prima, al tiempo que los flujos de ella se mezclaban con el semen del chico. La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto placer y Neji notó su barbilla empapada de saliva. La chica se apoyó en el otro lado de la bañera, su primo se apoyó en sus pechos, aún con la boca abierta de placer.

- Mi dulce onisan – le acarició la mejilla – Espero haberte aliviado tu calor.

- Me temo que no, Hinata – miró a la chica – Solo has conseguido aumentar mi calor por ti.

Neji sonrió, y la chica le besó en los labios. Ambos estaban seguros de que aquella noche no iba a ser la única en la que se encontraran furtivamente en el baño.


End file.
